1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing pole, and, more particularly, to a tangle free fishing pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mankind has pursued fishing for survival, for commercial purposes and for sport. The pursuit of the sport of fishing has produced a plethora of products in the way of boating innovations, fish finders, lures, fishing lines, reels and fishing rods.
The basic equipment of fishing consists of a barbed metal hook at the end of a filament, woven line or metal line and a wood, fiberglass or metal rod or pole, that usually has some type of spool or reel, near the handle around which the fishing line is wound. Recreational fishing is practiced throughout the world and is done in freshwater and saltwater. The most popular game fish are salmon, trout, bass and pike in freshwater, and sailfish, tuna, marlin, tarpon and bonefish in saltwater. There are two basic types of freshwater tackle, those for fly casting and those for bait casting.
Live bait or a variety of plugs, spoons, and other artificial lures can be cast and pulled in, popped along the surface, trolled from a moving boat or allowed to rest near the bottom. Spinning tackle, which is also very popular, requires the angler to keep the lure moving by repeatedly casting the spinning tackle and reeling it back in.
Fishing poles, which are configured for bait casting, generally have a reel with some device to release fishing line from the reel as the pole is moved through a casting motion. The mass of the lure, bait and/or other tackle secured to the end of the fishing line is utilized during the casting motion, by way of the inertia imparted, to pull the line from the reel to a point of entry in the water. A skilled fisherman can accurately cast the fishing pole to place the lure in a desired location.
A fisherman experiences a great deal of annoyance when his fishing line tangles, but particularly when it tangles on the fishing rod. Twisting and tangling of fishing line most often occurs as a person is preparing to cast or during the casting process. Excessive slack in the fishing line also contributes to a tangling problem. Even though novice fishermen are most adept at tangling their fishing line, every angler has experienced the problem. Particularly frustrating to the experienced angler is fishing with a novice who requires repeated attention to untangle fishing line from their fishing pole.
What is needed in the art of fishing is an apparatus to eliminate the tangling of fishing line.